


Ve stínu noci

by jirkas815



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Actors, Christmas, Depression, Happy Ending, Love, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirkas815/pseuds/jirkas815
Summary: Neviděli se tak dlouho. Neřekli si vůbec nic, co by znamenalo nějakou předzvěst, že jejich vzájemné souznění dojde pokračování. Přesto, když se herec a bavič ve středních letech jedné noci vrátí domů, najde u sebe hosta, kterého si v nejzazším koutu duše moc přál znovu spatřit. Vánoce klepou na dveře a nejkrásnější dar se ukázal vskutku neočekáván.Slash in czech language.
Relationships: Igor Chmela/Ondřej Sokol
Kudos: 3





	1. Promiň

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čirá fikce. Nechci tímto dílem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harlej - Promiň  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ko3pCNYMSMA

Když se Igor toho večera, spíše teda noci, jelikož hodiny na displeji telefonu hlásily něco krátce po jedné ranní, vrátil domů, věděl, že je něco jinak. První věc se mu nezdála normální hned při otevírání dveří. Neotočil klíčem ani jednou, bylo odemčeno. Zamračil se, s jistotou věděl, že při odchodu těsně před polednem zcela jistě zamykal. Tušil, že cokoliv se v domě stalo, tentokrát nepřejde mávnutím rukou. Otevřel, oklepal ze sebe sníh, odepl vodítko svému psovi a nechal ho, aby si s vetřelcem poradil, i kdyby se jednalo o toulavou kočku. Ale ta by si sama určitě neotevřela, stejně jako by jí Tony, mladý černobílý chlupáč, rozhodně neublížil. Spíš by do ní jen strčil čumákem a pohledem svého majitele požádal, zda by s nimi mohla bydlet.

Pousmál se, toho psa jednoduše miloval. Jeho výraz, jenž uklidňoval duši a nedovoloval depresi pohltit jeho mysl, chování ke všem zvířatům i jeho přátelům, neustálá potřeba vynucovat si pozornost a mazlení, drbání v hustém kožichu. Vždy mu všichni vyhověli, nikdo nedokázal odolat kouzelným očím border kolie.

Leč nyní, kdy s téměř stoprocentní jistotou věděl, že svoji domácnost sdílí s nějakým neznámým vetřelcem, odsunul úvahy o zvířatech stranou. Skopl boty s myšlenkou, že snad nebude muset utéct zase ven, do té _odporné_ prosincové zimy, bundu odhodil na věšák v chodbě, následovala i šála a čepice. Mikinu si nechal, topení ještě nezapnul, a než se teplo rozleje celým stavením, určitě nějakou dobu potrvá. Zdánlivě lhostejně strčil ruce do kapes. Neoplýval dostatečnou prozíravostí, aby si ven vzal i rukavice, takže jeho prsty připomínaly spíše kusy ledu. Doufaje, že brzy rozmrznou, se jal projít dům.

Nakonec ani nemusel chodit daleko. Na pohovce v obýváku se rozvalovala postava. Ležela na břiše, hlavu zabořenou do šedivé mikiny. _Mojí mikiny,_ problesklo mu hlavou okamžitě. Nechal ji tam minulý večer, jakmile se vrátil z procházky s Tonym. Pes si návštěvníka momentálně nevšímal. Seděl u své misky a s hlavou natočenou lehce doprava se dožadoval vysvětlení, kde je jako nějaké jídlo. Evidentně se necítil unavený. Igor se uchechtl, odebral se až k němu, podrbal ho a nasypal mu trochu granulí. Tony jej odměnil _a to je jako všechno?_ pohledem, načež se otřepal od sněhu, jenž dopadl na podlahu, rázem bylo všude mokro, a pustil se do hostiny. Hned nato se muž vrátil ke spícímu obyvateli... okupantovi pohovky. Zběžně si ho prohlédl. Pravá ruka mu visela dolů, pokrčené prsty se dotýkaly chlupatého koberce, druhá mizela někde pod jeho tělem. Levou nohu vyhodil na opěradlo, zřejmě za to mohlo zavrtění ve spánku, pravá rovně ležela na ploše pohovky.

Na koberci se povalovaly papíry, vedle nich nějaká další mikina. Osoba usnula pouze v tričku s krátkým rukávem. Zamyslel se, jestli v té zimě nakonec neumrzl, ale pravidelné nádechy a výdechy muže ho ujistily, že skutečně pouze vyspává. Dovtípil se, kdo před ním leží. Takhle uměl usnout jen jeden člověk. Tři roky jej neviděl, najednou spokojeně oddechoval na pohovce u něj v obýváku. Promnul si oči v náhlé potřebě ujistit sebe sama, že neblouzní. Oči otevřel, však mužská postava stále zůstávala přímo před jeho očima. Stál jako solný sloup pouhý metr od něj a bál se pohnout. Sice sem Ondra nevpadl nepozvaný poprvé, ale po tak dlouhé odmlce... ho to překvapilo skoro na stejné úrovni, jako by to poprvé bylo. Přesto sebral jeho mikinu, odložil ji na věšák v chodbě a papíry trochu porovnal. Pak se vrátil k postoji sloupu.

Tony spokojeně skončil s pozdní večeří. _Nebo brzkou snídaní,_ napadlo Igora. Odběhl od misky, na pár vteřin se zastavil u pohovky, čichl k Ondrově ruce a mrskl ocasem v náznaku... něčeho. Nikdy toho muže neviděl, jeho pach pro něj představoval úplnou novinku, přesto však tak nějak vycítil, že jeho přítomnost zde je nějakým záhadným způsobem nutná. Střelil rychlým pohledem k Igorovi, zavětřil a zrychlil radostné pohyby ocasu. Bez zdlouhavého vítání se spící osobou vyskočil na pohovku, strčil packou nejprve do Ondrovy nohy, nezdráhal se vyskočit na jeho zadek, a nakonec se uvelebil uprostřed zad. Tělo pod ním se zavrtělo. Pravděpodobně úplně nesouhlasilo se psím úmyslem udělat z něj pelech. Igor jen ztuhle pozoroval, kterak se Ondra probouzí, vrtí a rukou hází někam za sebe, kde cítí přítomnost těžkého tělesa. Aby taky ne, Tony vážil bezmála patnáct kilo a takovou zátěž na sobě by trpěl jedině v případě, že by si ji sám vyžádal. Nebo aspoň nespal.

Pes seskočil dolů, leč sotva se Ondra otočil na záda, oči stále zavřené, nejspíš ještě tak napůl spal, uvelebil se zpátky, tentokrát na jeho hrudi. Dával si záležet, aby se tam nahoře několikrát zatočil, než si lehl, hlavou strčil do brady nezvaného, přesto svým způsobem vítaného hosta, a řádně mu olízal obličej.

Igor si všiml, jak Ondrovi, tentokrát už nehrozilo nejmenší riziko, že by se v identifikaci pletl, zacukaly koutky. Nevydedukoval ani minimální hrozbu, psa nad sebou pohladil a pronesl šeptem jen jedinou krátkou větu: "Jsem jako teď tvůj polštář?"

"Ondro," vypadlo z Igora, když si se zpožděním uvědomil, že má v krku něco jako hlasivky a už nějaký ten rok je umí docela obstojně ovládat. "Jak ses sem dostal?"

Přísahal by, že nevěřícnost a šok v hase byly snad i vidět. Jako by je klidně mohl vzít do ruky, splácat z nich nějaký tvar a potom s nimi asi do něčeho praštit.

"Promiň," zamumlal jmenovaný, něžně odstrčil psa vedle sebe a posadil se, "asi jsem měl prvně zavolat, ale... nepřišlo mi to jako dobrej nápad. No... náhradní klíč v tom falešným šutru po pravý straně dveří. Takhle, pořád stejně jako... tehdy. Nevěděl jsem, jestli budeš doma, tak jsem vzal i scénář, abych se tu úplně nenudil. Pár nocí beze spánku se docela projevilo, usnul jsem prakticky hned, jak jsem se dostal k pohovce. Nechtěl jsem sem takhle vpadnout, vážně, ale bál jsem se, že kdybych se ozval... tak mě odpálíš nějakou trefnou poznámkou, že jsem se choval jako debil, pak bys třískl mobilem a už bys mi to nevzal. Chtěl jsem si jen promluvit. Ale jestli nechceš... asi to byl fakt blbej nápad." Přestože mlel jedno přes sedmé a páté přes třetí, Igor tak nějak pochopil, co se mu snaží říct. "Já to vím," pokračoval, "vím, že moje neozývání by se dalo úplně klidně přirovnat k totálnímu idiotovi, ale... proto jsem tady. Nech mě ti to aspoň vysvětlit."

"Nic mi nedlužíš," poznamenal, rozpohyboval se a kecl na pohovku těsně vedle něj. "Já jsem tě nikdy nechtěl vymazat ze svýho života," připomněl mu jeden podstatný fakt. Prostě to tak nějak přišlo s jeho koncem v Partičce a Igor musel uznat, že ho to vzalo. Jenže práce a spousta dalších povinností na vzájemné ignoraci možná nesla větší podíl viny, než že by se nechtěli vidět.

"Já vím," ohradil se Ondra skoro dotčeně, "ani já tebe. Pro všechny bohy, po tom všem bych to ani nedokázal."

 _Po tom všem,_ rezonovalo Igorovi hlavou stále dokola. No jistě, po nocích, které strávili v objetí, po úsměvech a letmých dotecích, které si věnovali, ani nevěděli proč. Pak přišel první polibek, po něm spousta dalších... a celý ten podivně neuvěřitelný vztah přerostl v touhu tak intenzivní, že se sám divil, jak bez Ondry mohl tři roky vlastně přežít. Fyzická stránka věci se dala přecházet, to vyřešit zvládal, přestože pocitu, že tomu zkrátka chybí ten druhý, se neubránil, ale citová... s ní to bylo horší. Pocítil neskutečně silný proud emocí, vzteku i lásky. Když ho neviděl, neviděl ani všechno, co tak zoufale potřeboval a postrádal. Ale teď... seděl kousek od něj a Igor vycítil, jak moc chce prostě přestat mluvit a uklidnit tu bouři, jež cloumala s jeho duší a rvala ji na kusy.

"Igi, já... já to nezvládám," pronesl s naprostou upřímností v hlase, trochu se mu chvěl, jak se marně snažil potlačit pláč. Přesto, když se jejich pohledy střetly, se jedna neposedná slza ukázala až za bariérou řas a lehce, téměř až nenápadně, stékala dolů po líci, proplula strništěm a ukápla na jeho černé tričko. Igor se přistihl, jak palcem pravé dlaně stírá další. "Prosím... potřebuju tě. Je mi jedno, co si o mně Michal myslí, že mě pořád nenávidí. Nemůžu dál fungovat, když jsi tak daleko."

Další přistižení sebe sama. Viděl, jak se jeho paže zvedají a přistávají na ramenou mladšího. Nechal se chytit za mikinu, Ondra látku drtil v pěstech, přerývaně dýchal. Igor si uvědomil, že zhubnul. Jeho obličej vypadal strhaně, evidentně toho vážně moc nenaspal. Sám usínal spíše sporadicky na místech, která se zrovna nabízela. V práci, v hospodě, v šatně po vystoupení, jen ne doma v posteli. Samota ho tížila, leč spoustu okolností je oba nutilo se nevracet, pokoušet se zapomenout. Bezvýsledně. Ondra složil hlavu někam k jeho klíční kosti a opřel se bradou o vlastní dlaně. Nával pocitů s ním škubl, shodil ho ze skály, kde balancoval na hraně sebeovládání a přetvářky, jejíž zvládání aspoň na míru uvěřitelnosti ve společnosti lidí se právě rozsypalo. Všechny ty vjemy jej nekompromisně poslaly dolů.

"Chápu," řekl jen šeptem. Nic víc, čím by atmosféru ještě nezhoršil, ho nenapadlo.

Tonyho přestalo bavit okukování pro něj naprosto nezajímavé situace. Nějaké lidské city mu byly úplně ukradené. Ať už se mezi muži stalo cokoliv špatného, čemuž nerozuměl, cítil, že se všechno brzy vrátí do normálu. Povzbudivě strčil čenichem postupně do obou, seskočil dolů a pohodlně se stočil ve svém pelechu za pohovkou. Odtušil, že postel se pro něj tuto noc stane nedosažitelným luxusem.

"Taky je mi jedno, co si Michal myslí," vypadlo z Igora najednou do ticha. Dlouhou chvíli předtím se nic nedělo. Ondra se odtáhl, podíval se do jeho čokoládově hnědých očí, jeho modrošedé se stále leskly, jak se v nich hromadilo víc slz, než bylo normální. Chtěl něco říct, ale starší jej nenechal. Nadechl se. "Šíleně jsi mi chyběl," přiznal, "a jestli i já tobě... taky bych rád... pár věcí... vrátil." Rozpačitě si prohrábl vlasy. Netušil, co dalšího by měl říkat ani jak formulovat věty. Přesto byl odměněn snad tím nejkouzelnějším úsměvem, jaký kdy viděl. Ondra se uměl usmát několika způsoby, ale tenhle... ten, který se mu zabodával snad do nejhlubší části duše, patřil jen jemu.

Ondra sebou trhl, v mžiku změnil polohu, vyhoupl se Igorovi na klín a pod koleny ucítil měkký povrch pohovky. Ostrý nádech momentálně ztuhlého těla ho donutil se zachvět. Nenáviděl se za to. Chvíli. Ale stejně nemohl bojovat proti touze, nutkání se dotknout víc, všude. Igor s ním slušně zamával vždy, každé jeho slovo ho nutilo sjíždět ho očima. Občas měl pocit, že Ondra ho přímo uprostřed jeviště doslova svlíká pohledem, přitom od sebe mohli být klidně i pět metrů. Samovolně si vzpomněl na večer, kdy to všechno začalo.

***

_"A můžu ti dát pusu?" zeptal se jen tak mezi řečí Igor, aniž by uhnul pohledem._

_"Nejspíš jo," pokrčil Ondra ledabyle rameny._

_Představa polibku s chlapem se mu nikdy nepříčila, v rámci své herecké kariéry to bez keců i několikrát udělal, jenže v okamžiku, kdy leželi na pohovce a koukali na nějakou nezajímavou kravinu v televizi, kdy po dalším podařeném představení zamířili k Igorovi domů, aby mohli jen tak v objetí nic neřešit, jako už ostatně mnohokrát předtím... ne, ta vize se mu vůbec nezdála špatná. Bylo v tom něco víc, tady se nehrálo na role. Byli tu prostě jen Ondra a Igor, naprosto sami sebou, obyčejní muži ve středních letech. Pouze si hleděli do očí ze vzdálenosti sotva pár centimetrů, než ji starší konečně nechal zmizet, přivřel oči a přitiskl své rty na druhé._

_Nikdy se necítil tak dobře. Až v tomto momentě mu s bolestným píchnutím u srdce docvaklo, jak zoufale Igora takhle chce, potřebuje. Všechno se zlomilo, jeho maska se zhroutila jako stavba z karet a on se nedokázal bránit ničemu, co mělo následovat. Podlehl mu a druhá strana jeho zájem oplácela s úplně totožným pocitem._

***

Jejich vztah rostl, utužoval se a vzájemné city sílily. Další vzpomínka nahradila tu předchozí.

***

_Jeden jediný hladový polibek v šatně, jejíž dveře se náhle rozrazily a dovnitř napochodovala trojice Richard, Michal a Dano. Překvapení, šok a nepochopení nastřelené do osob. Vysmahli, utekli. Ale nálada na bodu mrazu a obrovské napětí je ještě dlouho nepustily._

_Dokud Michal nevychytal okamžik, kdy zastihl Ondru v šatně samotného. Igor ztuhl za dveřmi, nohy mu ztěžkly a najednou prostě nemohl pokračovat dovnitř. Při hrách se uměli tvářit, jako že je všechno v nejlepším pořádku, ale sotva světla zhasla a oni odešli z jeviště, přišla krutá změna, salva výčitek a křivdy._

_"Je to dospělej a ženatej chlap!" rozkřikl se Michal, vytočený do nejvyšší možné míry. Alespoň si to Ondra myslel, takhle naštvaného, rudého vzteky s dlaní sevřenou v pěst, jako by se ho snad chystal praštit, svého přítele neznal._

_"Přesně tak," vydechl s ledovým klidem. Nehodlal ho tím naštvat ještě víc, jenže se mu dostávalo pocitu, že křikem by svoji momentální situaci taky zrovna nevylepšil. "Je dospělej," souhlasil, snažíc se ignorovat podstatný fakt, že Igor má stále manželku, "takže nejspíš zvládá přemýšlet a ví, co chce. Já ho do ničeho nenutím. Kdyby nechtěl, nechám ho bejt. Jenže on nejspíš chce, když se mnou je, nemyslíš?!" Potřeboval se bránit. Tu otázku nechtěl vyštěknout tak nabroušeně, jen nemohl vystát, jak tu Michal všechno hází na něj._

_"Ty jsi takovej hajzl!" jel si navztekaný chlap dál svou. "Všechno ničíš," dodal, než se skutečně vyřítil proti vyššímu muži, momentálně se závanem výrazu ublíženého štěněte._

_Tvrdá facka přistála na jeho tváři s takovou vervou, že druhou chytil o zeď. Bolestivě mu při tom nárazu křuplo v krku. Ondra sykl, chytil se za čelist, ale neřekl vůbec nic. Michal se zřejmě chystal udeřit znovu. Igor, pozorujíc celou scenérii škvírou ve dveřích, sebou trhl, zaznamenal štípnutí na tváři a připadalo mu, že facku schytal on sám. To ho konečně rozpohybovalo, vletěl do místnosti a strhl Michala bokem, jeho pěst jen těsně minula Ondrův nos._

_"Zešílel jsi?!" prskl, když se mu podařilo menšího tak nějak zpacifikovat._

_"To se ptám já tebe!" oponoval Michal, navztekaný už na oba._

_"Já se tu právě nesnažil někomu rozbít hubu!" naštval se taky dost, dvě silné osobnosti proti sobě. Igor bojoval nejen za sebe, ale především za Ondru, jenž se mezitím sesunul ke zdi, bledý, překvapený, úplně mimo, a vypadal, že snad každou chvíli omdlí._

_Křik přitáhl pozornost zbývající dvojice. Dano oněměl mezi futry, Richard proběhl dveřmi tak, že je málem vyhodil z pantů, nevšímal si vznikající rvačky, raději se zaměřil na Ondru. Postavil ho na nohy a odtáhl ke gauči. Ondra vděčně přijal nabízenou ruku i oporu, nechal se složit do pohodlné náruče pohovky, chtělo se mu zvracet. Nedokázal odhadnout, zda za nevolnost může prosté vyčerpání, rána do čelisti, nebo jen holý fakt, že s ním každá vypjatá situace zamávala přesně takhle špatně. Do třesoucích se rukou vzal nabízenou lahev vody, kterou Dano sebral někde... někde. Neviděl ho. Podařilo se mu zvládnout jeden, možná dva loky příjemně studené tekutiny._

_"Spokojenej?" otázal se Igor sarkastickým tónem směrem k Michalovi. Ten jen protočil očima._

_"Tak si uvědom, co s tebou udělal. Úplně tě zmanipuloval, ničí tě," štěkal Michal dál. Pak se obrátil k pobledlému Ondrovi. "Sežeň si někoho, komu nebudeš rozvracet život, když teda potřebuješ v posteli další péro," završil svůj výstup, zavrtěl hlavou a opustil šatnu. Richard, Dano i Igor se sborově podívali na dveře, v nichž zmizel._

_Igor se probral jako první. Zavrtěl hlavou, sekl sebou na pohovku, na hrudi mu okamžitě přistála hlava, kolem pasu se omotaly dvě roztřesené ruce. Bez protestů Ondru objal, nedbal dvojice, vtiskl mu motýlí polibek do kaštanových vlasů a šeptem k němu pronesl pár uklidňujících slov, avšak ta měla nevalný účinek. Z mladšího šok vyprchal, roztřásl se ještě víc a naprosto nedůstojně se rozbrečel._

_"Miluju tě," vydechl do tmavě modrého trička._

_"Já vím," přikývl Igor, i přes mumlání mu docela dobře rozuměl, "já tebe taky."_

***

V Richardovi nakonec našli největší oporu, přesto se smír nekonal. Ondra nemohl překousnout, že skutečně dostal pěstí od člověka, jemuž tolik let věřil, Michal se zase nedokázal smířit se vztahem svých kolegů. Veškerá snaha přišla vniveč, odmítali spolu promluvit slovo, to nakonec vedlo k oboustrannému tahání špíny a bordelu, kdykoliv na jejich společné působení a momentální rozbroje přišla řeč.

A potom to naráz všechno skončilo. Měli záminku ho vyrazit z Partičky, tak to raději udělal sám, než se na jeho jméno sneslo ještě víc křivdy, polopravd nebo vyložených lží, odešel, nechal Igora Igorem a užíral se sám se svými myšlenkami. Před novináři dokázal svůj odchod obhájit, ale před sebou... ne. Zbaběle utekl, tři roky mučil sám sebe bez jakéhokoliv kontaktu s Igorem. Richarda občas vytáhl na pivo, občas zase přemluvil Richard jeho, vyměnili si pár životních poznatků, depresivních myšlenek a Ondrovi se trochu ulevilo, než se opět přiblížily Vánoce. To bylo vlastně před dvěma dny.

***

_"Chci ho zpátky," zamumlal nesouvisející vetu a upil horké kávy. V hospodě obvykle zůstával u piva, avšak na to byla v prosinci prostě moc velká zima._

_"Igora?" ujišťoval se Richard zbytečně, odpovědí se mu dostalo jednoduché přikývnutí. "Měl bys za ním zajít," navrhl a pohodil hlavou, aby z obličeje dostal neposlušné kudrnaté vlasy. Zastrkal je zpátky za šátek. "Když jsi odešel, změnil se. Mimo pódium s ním teď není kloudná řeč. Vždycky byl trochu mimo, jenže je to horší. Udělá svou práci a jde domů, nedá se s ním nic podniknout. Žere ho, že tě nemá. Rozvedl se, pořídil si psa a mluví s ním víc než s námi."_

_"A Michal?" poukázal na hlavní problém. O rozvodu někde zaslechl, tak se dál nevyptával._

_"Co s ním. Je to tvůj život a vaše možná budoucnost. Neřeš ho, prostě si bude muset zvyknout," řekl a hodil po Ondrovi jeden ze svých povzbudivých úsměvů._

***

"A tak jsem tady," řekl Ondra, stále sedíc na Igorovi.

"Taky jsi nad tím přemýšlel?" přeptal se Igor, opíraje se svým čelem o druhé.

"Jo. Měl bych Richardovi poděkovat," zamumlal, "v podstatě mě poslední tři roky držel nad vodou. Bál jsem se, co mi na to řekneš. Myslel jsem, že mě seřveš, protože jsem se takovou dobu neměl ani k esemesce, a najednou se ti tu válím na gauči."

"Radši tebe než zloděje," pokusil se Igor o vtip a s úlevou seznal, že se Ondra skutečně zasmál. "Takže Richard tě dostrkal až sem?"

"Ne. Nebo možná i jo. Občas jsme vypadli do hospody. Dva dny zpátky jsem se jen tak mezi řečí zmínil o tobě. Řekl mi, že ses změnil, že s tebou není mluva. Tak jsem to prostě zkusil," vysvětlil.

"Nezmínil se, že by se s tebou nějak víc potkával," zavrtěl Igor hlavou. "Párkrát, když poblíž nebyl Michal, něco říkal, ale ne moc často."

"Právě kvůli němu. Nechtěl jsem, aby se cokoliv podělalo. Trochu jsem tušil, že mezi vámi bude atmosféra pořád dost hustá, Richard mi to ostatně i několikrát potvrdil, tak jsem ho poprosil, aby před ním pro jistotu vůbec nevyslovoval moje jméno. Tohle už se asi nikdy nezlepší, vždycky pro něj budu ten, co ti rozbil rodinu. Tím spíš, pokud ses kvůli mně fakt rozvedl," naznačil otázku pozvednutím obočí. Důvod neznal, avšak jiný než sebe ani neviděl.

"Dost řádil, když se to dozvěděl. No a co? Chtěl jsem tebe. Kdybych to neudělal, jen bychom byli všichni nešťastní. I když to jsme asi byli i tak," poznamenal s ostnem smutku v podtónu.

"Nechme to, dobře? Nepřišel jsem řešit sračky," nadhodil Ondra polohlasně. "Na to bude čas i jindy. Jestli sis to teda nerozmyslel a nějaký jindy přijde."

Na to Igor neodpovídal. Znal lepší způsoby přesvědčení, jakým směrem se ubírají jeho plány na nejbližší minuty, hodiny, nejspíš i dny. Čekání bylo dost, další vteřiny nicnedělání už prožít nepotřeboval, musel sebou pohnout a posunout věci směrem, kterým se oba chtěli dát. Nechal svými rty vyhledat druhé, stále tak měkké, poddajné a úžasné, jak si pamatoval. Spokojeně zamručel, když mu Ondra vyšel vstříc, políbil jej zpátky a usmál se. Cítil jeho dlaně na svém krku, jedna mu přejela po čelisti a sevřela jeho tvář. Sám měl svoje paže stále na zádech mladšího muže, přejel po nich někam k bedrům a ponořil se do návalu emocí. Tohle byla chybějící část života, jeho duše a možná i jeho těla. Utržený kus jeho osoby se vrátil na svoje místo.

"Mám to brát jako dárek k Vánocům?" zeptal se mezi polibky, dokud se ještě zvládal odtáhnout a pořádně nadechnout.

"Ber to, jak chceš," odpověděl nezaujatě Ondra, avšak v očích se mu blýsklo, "ale myslím, že za ty dva týdny, co zbývají, se zvládnu dostat domů a dotáhnout sem ještě něco."

Igora překvapil zcela jasný náznak, že mu Ondra vážně cosi koupil.

"Pokud mě teda nevyhodíš..." nechal větu vyznít do prázdna. Věděl, že se k ničemu takovému nedostanou. _Leda... ne._ Zkrátka neexistovala možnost, aby ho Igor jen tak vypakoval na ulici a zabouchl za ním dveře. "Neuděláš to," konstatoval po dalším setkání rtů, "i kdyby... sem teďka napochodoval... Michal... jen bych mu řekl... ať odtud... vypadne."

"Souhlasím," zavrněl Igor, pro ten momentální pocit štěstí, tepla, jaké se mu linulo celým tělem, by obětoval cokoliv.

S nechutí si uvědomil, že má na sobě stále mikinu, kterou už nepotřeboval. Tělem se mu rozlilo horko, když Ondra nenápadně pohnul boky. Ostře vydechl. Shledal, že se mu tento nepatrný pohyb opravdu líbí. Zabrnělo ho až v posledních článcích prstů, mladší už mu rozcuchal vlasy a zavrtění zopakoval o něco důrazněji. Odtáhl se, aby si nechal mikinu sundat, opravdu se stala zcela zbytečnou.

"Nechceš jít jinam?" navrhl Ondra v očekávání většího pohodlí. Nechtěl rozbombardovat pohovku, konferenční stolek, nebo prostě něco, co by se nachomýtlo v okolí jeho končetin.

Igor v odpověď zavrtěl hlavou. "Ne," dodal jednoduše. "Čekal jsem dost dlouho. Nehodlám se připravit o další minuty."

Další protesty už nevymyslel. Sykl, když mu Igor zajel dlaněmi pod tričko, chytil ho za bedra a pohladil jemnou pokožku. Po zádech mu přejel záchvěv mrazu, jeho prsty chladily, ač zvenčí se vrátil už před nějakou dobou. Igor věděl, že takhle to má být. Že chce, aby to takhle bylo už pořád. A taky mu došlo, že Ondra doufá v totéž.

***

Ondra se probudil příjemně rozlámaný. Protáhl se, pohledem zavadil o spícího Igora. Usmál se, jako ujištění, že se nejednalo pouze o skvělý sen, mu tenhle výhled úplně stačil.

Sesbíral se z postele, našel nějaké oblečení, nehleděl na to, komu vlastně patří, a odnesl se do sprchy. Horká voda po opuštění vyhřáté přikrývky vážně bodla. Poté se stavil v kuchyni, prošmejdil lednici, všechny poličky, jako malé děcko zvolil k snídani piškoty s Nutellou. Na gauči potom ještě znárodnil mikinu, ta jeho visela na věšáku v chodbě a on byl příliš líný, než aby si pro ni došel. Pustil muziku, v menší knihovně podél jedné zdi hmátl po nějaké knize a rozhodl se s ní počkat, než se probere i Igor.

Celý den tak nějak prokecali, prováleli a jednoduše strávili spolu. Stihli i vyrazit ven s Tonym, jako dva a půl sněhuláka se vraceli zpět. Nyní se rozdělili, poněvadž Igor naznal, že by taky mohli něco sníst. Ondra zaparkoval na pohovce, v polosedu si četl scénář a volnou rukou drbal Tonyho v jeho husté srsti. Když je uviděl, kterak leží vedle sebe, Tonyho čenich na Ondrově koleně, jako by se snad znali odjakživa, neubránil se smíchu. Ondra ho usadil nějakou poznámkou o tom, že by se měl věnovat jídlu, aniž by odtrhl oči od textu, avšak i jemu zacukaly koutky. _Jasně, ty a jídlo,_ okomentoval ho Igor pro sebe. Na břiše se mu povaloval ovladač od rádia a domem se tak akorát nahlas linula rocková hudba. A taky obaly od tří čokoládových tyčinek, protože _musí něčím zabít to otravně dlouhé čekání na večeři,_ jak sám řekl.

Z přípravy večeře Igora probrala melodie vyzvánění. Ondra hrábl po ovladači, namířil ho tak nějak na rádio a stiskl tlačítko pauzy. Igor sebral telefon z kuchyňské linky, odložil vidličku a s tichým díkem hovor přijal.

Uvolněný úsměv mu zamrzl na tváří, jakmile se na druhé straně ozval nakvašený tón jeho kolegy. Michal se s nějakým pozdravem nezdržoval, rovnou z kraje vysekl poznámku, že v tuhle dobu měl být dávno někde jinde, pojmenoval ho několika nadávkami, nazval ho neschopným idiotem a vztekle ho vyzval k nějaké reakci. _Jo, Michal a ty jeho nálady,_ napadlo ho, potlačil nutkání se zase začít smát nebo poznamenat něco v tom smyslu, zda náhodou nedostal krámy, střelil po Ondrovi rychlým pohledem, představil si, jak se Richard, pravděpodobně se nacházející někde u Michala, svíjí v potlačovaném záchvatu smíchu. Dobrá nálada z něj od probuzení doslova zářila a nehodlal si ji pokazit nevrlostí někoho, komu se absolutně nepotřeboval svěřovat.

"Neřekl jsem, že přijdu," poznamenal. Telefon od ucha oddálil, nechal Michala vyřvat hlasivky a znovu promluvil: "Mám tu návštěvu. Na ten mejdan se mi nechtělo od začátku, Tony by se tu sám nudil a něco zdemoloval a já se nepotřebuju ožrat do němoty takhle před Vánoci. Slíbil jsem Silvestr, kterej jsme konec konců naplánovali sem, ale dneska mě prostě nečekej, jasně?"

Formulace monologu Michala umlčela. Chvíli se na obou stranách neozývalo vůbec nic, než se osoba na druhé straně linky probrala z transu a nezapomněla se vyptat na onu záhadnou návštěvu. Igor sebou trhl, ale to Michal naštěstí neviděl. Přemýšlel, jak odpovědět, aby to nedopadlo špatně, ale sklad výmluv zel prázdnotou. Navíc se mu nějak extra lhát ani nechtělo. Ondra pravděpodobně plánoval zůstat co nejdéle, proti čemuž Igor vůbec nic nenamítal, vlastně mu to i sám nabídl. A vyhodit ho před Silvestrem jen kvůli Suchánkovi a jeho pitomým názorům v žádném případě nepřipadalo v úvahu. Takže buď to řekne teď, nechá se seřvat jako malý harant, co právě ztratil klíč od domu, nebo to zamlčí a posledního prosince to dopadne mnohem hůř.

"Ondra," zamumlal upřímně.

 _Jo, další řev._ Telefon položil na linku, scedil špagety a houkl směrem k pohovce, že večeře je hotová. Potom hovor ukončil s tím, že Michal bude ještě dlouho hulákat do pravidelného pípání. To ale ještě nevěděl, jak hrubě své přátele podcenil.

***

"Nikdy jsi mi neřekl, kde ses naučil tak skvěle vařit," zahuhlal Ondra s plnou pusou, zatímco před ním mizela už třetí porce boloňských špaget.

"Ani nevím," odpověděl. Sledoval ho, jak se cpe, a chtělo se mu smát. Nakolik byl Ondra vychovaný a zvyklý na spoustu formálností, slušně stolovat opravdu neuměl.

Od toho nepříliš vydařeného telefonátu uběhlo něco málo přes půl hodiny. Chtěl ještě něco dodat, třeba Ondru upozornit, že by si měl setřít omáčku z nosu, ale přerušil ho zvonek u venkovních dveří. Na otázku, zda někoho čeká, pouze zavrtěl hlavou. Obával se, že se právě přiřítil uragán, který hodlá rozsekat jeho dům na třísky a udělat dost velký bordel. Tony zpozorněl, zavětřil a vyběhl do chodby, Igor šnečím tempem následoval. Letmý pohled přes prosklenou část dveří a srdce mu spadlo snad až někam ke kotníkům. Na chodníku, nyní schovaném pod vrstvou bílého sněhu, postával Michal. Za ním, zřejmě pro uklidnění atmosféry a případné zachraňování vyhrocené situace, překračoval z nohy na nohu Richard. Igor si oddechl. Kdyby tam nebyl, nejspíš by se neodvážil otevřít. Takhle ale za kliku vzal.

"Ehm..." ujal se Michal slova trochu zdrženlivě. Vztek z něj vyprchal, ale z jeho výrazu se nedalo vyčíst, jakou má náladu. "Je tu pořád?"

"Jo," odpověděl odměřeně Igor, "ale jestli po něm chceš řvát, nebo mu něco vyčítat, můžeš zase jít." Zvolil přiměřeně kousavý tón, nehodlal poslouchat řeči, po nichž to s Ondrou zase sekne jako tenkrát v šatně.

"Nechci," zamumlal Michal zvláštně zraněně. Tvářil se jako nejvíc ublížený člověk na planetě, dokonce ani nezaregistroval psa, s nímž se momentálně vítal Geňa. "Igore, vážně ne..." přidal ještě něco, když se muž v chodbě neměl k uvolnění dveří.

Nestihl ho pustit, ke dveřím se doplazil i Ondra. Změřil si příchozí ostrým pohledem, ve tváři neutrální výraz. Nebyl to vztek, co cítil, spíš nespravedlnost a křivda, která stále bolela, přestože uběhly už tři roky. Pozdravil Richarda, k Michalovi jen kývl a čekal, co se bude dít. Tony naznal, že už je dostatečně zasněžený, aby se šel vyválet na koberec, což následně učinil. Čtveřice na sebe chvíli jen tak zírala, než se Ondra probral a navrhl odchod dovnitř. Narozdíl od nově příchozích ho nehřál kabát ani bunda a zima zvenčí se mu nepříjemně zarývala do kůže. Zachvěl se, zatáhl Igora za paži, aby ustoupil ostatním, a dotáhl ho až do obýváku.

I když se Igor tvářil minimálně mírně vztekle, jeho oči prozrazovaly skutečnou náladu stejně dobře, jako cukající koutky úst a náznak úsměvu, kdykoliv se do jeho zorného pole dostal Ondra. Geňa odešel do kuchyně uvařit kávu, cestou prohodil k Ondrovi něco v tom smyslu, že kdyby byli ve filmu, nejspíš by kolem Igora létala srdíčka a v duze poskakovali jednorožci. Zasmál se, kecl na pohovku vedle Igora, nechal se od něj obejmout a pohladil Tonyho, jenž se rozhodl se tentokrát usušit pomocí jeho džínů a trička. Otřel se o něj, vyplázl jazyk a vyštěkl.

"Ondro," ujal se Michal nejistě slova, když se usadil na druhý konec pohovky, "já... já nevím, co mám říct. Nevím, jestli vůbec budeš chtít něco slyšet, protože je asi už pozdě, ale... chtěl bych se omluvit. Vím, že jsem měl přijít už mnohem dřív, že jsem tě podělal na všech možných frontách, jenže tehdy... byl to šílenej šok, nezpracoval jsem to, měl jsem upito a než jsem si stačil rozmyslet, co melu za blbosti, tak jsem ti prostě řekl pár hnusných věcí. A vrazil ti. Pak jsem se bál za tebou jít, něco říct, cokoliv, abys nebyl nasranej. Nevěřil jsem, že to celý s Igorem myslíš vážně, ale když jsem potom viděl, jak vás to odloučení oba srazilo na kolena... už bylo pozdě."

Přestože se Michal ztrácel ve vlastních úvahách a pouštěl je ven naprosto nekoordinovaně, nebylo těžké poznat, co se vlastně snaží říct. Pokoušel se obhájit, vysvětlit, co se mu honilo hlavou.

"Hm..." vydechl, "a co teď? Mám ti padnout kolem krku a děkovat, že sis taky uvědomil, jak blbě mi potom bylo?" Kdyby ho Igor neznal, řekl by, že to myslí vážně, ale Ondra nikdy nebyl opravdu toxický. Nechal ho, aby dal Michalovi jeho chování sežrat, mohl přijít mnohem dřív. Nebo se neožrat a neplácat nesmysly, mohli si všechny ty protrpěné roky a bezpočet problémů odpustit.

"Já vím," nezvyšoval hlas, "takže... jestli mě chceš seřvat, nebo mi vrátit tu facku, klidně, jen mi pro boha odpusť."

Zkroušenost se stala hmatatelnou, projela jím vlna mizérie, ušklíbl se. Přijal od Richarda hrnek s kávou, vděčně se napil a odložil ji na stolek. K jeho a Igorově hrnku přibyly ještě další dva, Geňa evidentně viděl rozhovor na delší dobu a seznal, že nějaké to kofeinové pohoštění by donést mohl. Igor zapochyboval, jestli je jeho kuchyň stále jeho.

"Nebudu tě mlátit," odmítl, "dejme tomu, stalo se, ale tohle není jen o mně. Tři roky, Michale. Dlouhá doba a kýbl hnusu v hlavě každou vteřinu. Nebejt Richarda, tak co... dál by ses vztekal, nebo bys přišel i sám od sebe?"

Otázka zůstala nezodpovězenou. Byla jen tak hozená do větru, než Ondra naznal, že se Michal cítí dostatečně blbě.

"Nechci, aby sis myslel, že Igiho využívám," shrnul všechno do jediné věty. Ono toho vlastně ani víc nebylo. "Tenhle vztah způsobil fůru problémů i mně. Nešel bych do toho, kdybych to nemyslel vážně." Na chvíli se pozastavil nad tím, proč mu to vlastně říká, ale cítil potřebu promluvit s ním o všem, když už sebral odvahu a i přes svoji osobnost natvrdlého, neústupného berana se přišel omluvit. Pochopitelně s menším přičiněním Richarda. "I kdyby na mě všichni koukali skrz prsty, nevzdám se ho." Tato slova patřila spíše Igorovi, přestože stále hleděl do Michalových očí. "Nikdy."

"Víš, Michale," nenechal se Igor z debaty vyškrtnout, "ono to celý bylo trochu jinak. Ondra nic z toho nezačal." Odpovědí mu byl další překvapený výraz a vykulené oči. "Prostě... to, že jsme se objímali, i když jsme zrovna nemuseli, že jsme na sobě dost často viseli pohledem, nebo se po prochlastaných nocích probouzeli na pohovce vedle sebe... bych mohl brát jako trochu podivný přátelství, jenže... já se ho jako první zeptal, jestli mu můžu dát pusu. A taky jsem mu jako první řekl, že ho miluju. Takže jestli něco, měl bys z rozpadu mýho manželství a převrácení života naruby vinit mě. Možná bys to věděl, kdyby ses na tohle téma po tom výstupu v šatně tak zarytě neodmítal bavit."

Michal chvíli neříkal nic. Úplně zapomněl, jak se to dělá. Nakonec se zvedl a s nadávkami, tentokrát na svoji osobu, vysmahl z domu.

"Přijedeme na Vánoce, pokud nebudete chtít soukromí," okomentoval Richard se značnou dávkou ironie jeho zběsilý úprk, dopil svoje i Michalovo kafe, protože _ho tam přece nenechá jen tak ležet,_ hodil na sebe kabát a jal se odcházet.

"Jak chceš. A ten Silvestr taky platí, jestli ho sem dostaneš," zasmál se Igor. Ondra jen jednoduše kývl, rozloučil se a šel zlikvidovat i zbytek obsahu svého talíře. Vlastně dopadli dobře, vše bylo na cestě ke křehkému míru.

***

"Hej, nedupni na Cézara!" vykřikl večera třiadvacátého prosince Ondra, jenž v zápalu zdobení obří jedle zapomněl hlídat svoje kočky. Nechtěl je nechat na krku sousedce a od Igora se odmítal hnout, takže jediné řešení bylo naučit psa a kočky žít společně. Naštěstí se to obešlo bez jediné vraždy.

Igor na poslední chvíli šlápl vedle. Poslední ozdobu pověsil na místo, které se mu zdálo nejvíc prázdné. Spokojený sám se sebou poodstoupil a prohlédl si jejich veledílo.

"Zničí ho," ukázal potom na kočky. Nejednalo se o otázku, spíš o prosté konstatování.

"Jo," přitakal Ondra.

Kočky ale příjemně překvapily, když si hrály pouze u svých škrabadel, otravovaly Tonyho nebo dvojici mužů, ale ozdob na stromě si všímalo jen černé kotě s červeným obojkem jménem Kitt. Jedna kulatá baňka přece jen spadla, kocourek ji odtáhl bokem a maličkými tlapkami ji postrkoval sem a tam. Koukali na něj, jako by to bylo jejich dítě.

"Tohle jsi myslel tím dárkem?" napadlo Igora.

"Jako že ti sem dotáhnu čtyři kočky, tři škrabadla, pro další kotě tě dotáhnu do útulku, abychom dali aspoň nějakýmu opuštěnýmu zvířeti domov, ve všem odteď budeš mít chlupy a na krku ještě navíc k tý ZOO jednoho věčně otravnýho Sokola?" odpověděl na otázku otázkou, na tváři mu hrál pobavený úšklebek. "Ne. Mám pro tebe ještě něco. A tohle jsi, pokud vím, navrhl ty, protože, cituji, ten byt je pro tolik zvířat malej, stejně budu víc tady než doma, když už nám vlastně nestojí nic v cestě, tak proč bych se sem rovnou nenastěhoval." Prvně ho ta nabídka totálně vykolejila, po druhém zopakování už jen mírně vyvedla z míry a po třetím ji nadšeně přijal. "Nicméně pokud chceš, proti pštrosovi nic nemám. Zahrada je dost velká. Pak přikoupíme koně, žirafu a slona," začal jmenovat, ale to už Igor neposlouchal, strčil do něj a se smíchem odešel do kuchyně uvařit čaj.

Nevšiml si, že u linky nestojí sám, kolem pasu ho sevřely dvě silné paže a na rameni přistála brada. Horký dech se mu otřel o ucho a na krku ucítil polibek.

"Tak promiň," zamumlal Ondra potichu, "ale žirafy jsou boží."

"O tom nepochybuju," pronesl s úsměvem Igor, "jen si myslím, že jedno dítě, pes a pět koček mi úplně stačí."

"Snad jsi po včerejšku neotěhotněl," zasmál se mladší, ač věděl, že ta poznámka o dítěti patřila k němu.

"Ne, ale s tím, kolik potřebuješ sladkostí, to tu za chvíli bude jako ve školce," dovysvětlil, otočil se a věnoval svému partnerovi láskyplný polibek. Rovněž ho objal, voda v konvici se teprve začínala vařit. "Mimochodem, měl bych jednu otázku," řekl konverzačním tónem, zatvářil se záhadně, avšak jeho oči prozrazovaly, že se potýká s problémem zadržet smích. Pozvednutí obočí z Ondrovy strany. "Kam zmizela většina z tý bedny perníků, která byla ještě včera plná?"


	2. Ve stínu noci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anacreon - Ve stínu noci  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5g1cw5MnUw

"Byly dobrý," pokrčil Ondra rameny, jako by se ho otázka snad vůbec netýkala. Původně plánoval hodit celý noční žravý incident na Tonyho, ale když naznal, že by se z toho nevykecal, jelikož v psích schopnostech rozhodně nebylo vloupat se do spíže a otevřít plechovou krabici, tento nápad zavrhl. Nevymýšlel si ani báje o jednorožcích milujících vánoční cukroví, Igor působil celou situací vpravdě pobavený.

"Co chceš dát klukům, až se tu ukážou?" pokračoval Igor ve výslechu. Dva dny zpět Richard slíbil, že se staví alespoň na chvíli. Trochu se obával, na jaké úrovni proběhnou rozhovory mezi Michalem a Ondrou, ale když už se dokázali tak nějak usmířit, rozhodl se nechat na nich, co se vším uplynulým udělají. Tajně doufal, že na incidenty nakonec zapomenou a budou se bavit jako kdysi.

"Dostanou rohlík," odpověděl okamžitě Ondra.

Koutkem oka zavadil o mourovatou kočku, kterak se snaží vyskočit na strom. Patrně ji zaujal konec vánočního řetězu, jenž se nyní pokoušela strhnout k sobě. Nechal Igora stát v kuchyni, oběhl linku, přes pohovku se dostal téměř dokonalým saltem, než se rozplácl na koberec vedle kočky a se smíchem ji odtáhl do bezpečné vzdálenosti. V leže ji omluvně pohladil, nechal ji si z jeho rozbité maličkosti udělat polštář, nohy opřel o zadní stranu pohovky a pozoroval, co dělají ostatní čtyřnozí chlupáči.

"Ty jsi fakt tele," okomentoval jeho jelení skok Igor.

"Bú," odpověděl, odložil kočku vedle sebe, sesbíral se z podlahy a ukradl Igorovi z ruky poslední perník. "Jestli chceš dělat nový, vytáhnu Tonyho ven. Jestli se spokojíš s hostinou v podobě rohlíku, tak by ses mohl věnovat svýmu teleti. Mimochodem, jsou fakt moc dobrý," dodal, kus cukroví v něm zmizel mrknutím oka. Musel uznat, že se občas chová jako dítě, ale pokud to Igorovi nevadilo, nehodlal na své žravosti nic měnit. A vzhledem k cukajícím koutkům rtů druhého muže naznal, že mu to opravdu nevadí. Políbil je, s radostí seznal, že Igor není naštvaný, spíš pobavený, a odložil se na pohovku. "Taky bych tu mohl zůstat a užírat."

"Mohl bys ho vzít ven," řekl Igor, jako by jej ta poznámka o věnování se teleti ani trochu nerozhodila, "užírat nebudeš. A zítra ráno půjdete ven aspoň na dvě hodiny, nebudu se s tím patlat, aby to mizelo rovnou z trouby."

Pro jistotu hodil na pohovku vodítko, aby si to mladší s tou procházkou náhodou nerozmyslel, což probralo Tonyho z filozofických úvah o psím životě. V mžiku stál na nohou, mnohem obratněji přeskočil opěrku pohovky a čenichem postrkoval Ondru pryč z obýváku.

***

Igora z klidného spánku probraly zvláštní zvuky. V polospánku se zamračil, venku panovala tma prosincové noci, což rozhodně neznačilo čas vstávat. Dal si zásadu, že před pořádným rozedněním z postele nevyleze, s Ondrou vedle to ani moc dobře nešlo, většinou ho dobrou hodinu po probuzení odmítal pustit, tahat je ven tak pravidelně musel Tony, žádající snídani a ranní procházku. Nyní ale psa nezaznamenal, jeho ostré zuby nezkoušely tvrdost jeho ucha ani pevnost látky povlečení či trička na spaní. To se stejně válelo kdesi na koberci. Oči neotvíral, zkusmo zapátral levou paží vedle sebe a nespokojeně zamručel, když cítil jen studenou matraci.

Alespoň mu ta prázdnota napovídala, kdo stojí za prapodivnými zvuky. Donutil svá oční víčka rozlepit a porozhlédnout se po temném pokoji. Čas na budíku oznamoval krátce po třetí hodině ranní, za oknem se v záři pouliční lampy třpytily padající sněhové vločky. Brzké ráno čtyřiadvacátého prosince vypadalo vskutku kouzelně, jen kdyby se v místnosti ještě nenacházel zcela sám.

Chtě nechtě se tak musel vyškrábat z postele, opustit teplo přikrývky a jít za původcem rušivých zvuků, ač se cítil unavený, konec konců usnuli kolem půlnoci. Ještě se natáhl pro mikinu se zipem, soukat se v rozespalém stavu do trička se mu nezdálo příliš moudré. Nechal ji rozepnutou, teplo bylo dostačující, tak akorát, vylezl z ložnice a odnesl se do obýváku, kde zvuky konečně zařadil s absolutní jistotou. V rohu stála rozsvícená lampa, která do obývacího pokoje vlila dostatek světla, Ondra seděl na koberci u pohovky mezi rolemi balícího papíru. Uchechtl se, čímž na sebe upozornil, a rovnou se přesunul za ním.

"Sekne ti to," zamumlal Ondra jen tak na půl huby, aniž by odtrhl pohled od své práce.

"Díky. Co tu blbneš?" nadzvedl Igor pobaveně obočí, složil se vedle pohovky a pozoroval, kterak se mladší pokouší najít konec izolepy.

"Nechtěl jsem tě budit, tak mě napadlo, že když už nemůžu spát, mohl bych dodělat ty dárky. Dostal jsem se k tomu pořádně až teď a odpoledne toho budeme muset objet dost, nebude čas," vysvětlil.

"Zase blbý sny?" nadhodil starší opatrně, pobavený výraz nahradil soucitný. Bylo mu Ondry líto, ačkoliv se přes den tvářil šťastně a nepozoroval na něm známky problému, v noci se neubránil návratu myšlenek na dobu, kdy na tom s psychikou ani zdaleka nebyl tak dobře. Kvůli Michalovi, snaze zapadnout do divokého chodu herecké branže, životnímu bordelu i přetvářce. Částečně na tom nesl i svůj podíl viny, on sám byl ženatý v době, kdy spolu začínali, Ondra potřeboval určitou jistotu, a Igor mu ji nikdy úplně nedal, až teď.

***

_"Jak to vidíš?" zeptal se znenadání Ondra, pozorujíc za oknem padající sníh, "myslím... s námi."_

_Igor tušil, že tahle otázka přijde. Věděl, jak moc silné city k němu mladší chová a že by je s radostí vykřičel do světa, ale sám nemohl, příliš se bál odmítnutí, nenávisti a opovržení._

_"Já vím, že se bojíš, jenže žít takhle napůl... chci tě celýho, Igi, nejen ukradený chvilky, když zrovna máme volno."_

_Slyšel ten osten výčitek, sám pociťoval jakousi vnitřní bolest, jenže se příliš obával. Nejistota střídala bázlivost a naopak. Ničil tím Ondru i sebe._

_"Chtěl bych mít normální vztah. Kdybych s tebou mohl jen tak vypadnout ven, dát ti beze strachu pusu někde na ulici, kdyby se mě někdo zeptal, jestli je mezi námi něco víc, mohl bych s klidným svědomím odpovědět, že jo, že tě miluju. Nemuseli bychom být sami... budou Vánoce."_

_Muselo ho stát dost přemáhání říct všechno narovinu. Viděl mu na očích, jak zoufale stojí o plnohodnotný život po Igorově boku. Rozmýšlel se. Vánoce... společné Vánoce. Sám by chtěl, ale co by na to řekli lidi? Nevzmohl se k souhlasu, jen ke zbabělému útěk před odpovědí, před tím, jak hnusně Ondru ničil._

_"Budu muset jít."_

***

"Jo," prskl Ondra vztekle, "blbý sny."

Nechtěl se chovat jako zhrzená baba, jen se mu snahy o normální fungování zdály marné. Vracelo se to samo a stále to bolelo úplně stejně. Čerstvé krvácející šrámy na duši, které snad nikdy nezmizí. Povzdechl si, svěsil ramena a zahodil izolepu někam ke konferenčnímu stolku. Kopl ještě do balícího papírů s motivem koťat v santovských čapkách, ve tváři výraz, jako by ho momentálně štval doslova celý svět.

"Igi... já vím, že tehdy... jsi moc na výběr neměl," řekl v pokusu sám sebe obhájit. Nálady se v něm střídaly po vteřinách, zrovna teď jej mrzelo, jak před chvílí vyštěkl odpověď. "Mrzí mě to. Nechci, aby se mezi námi něco podělalo. Jsou Vánoce a já si vážím, že je můžu trávit s tebou. Vždycky jsem snil o tom, jak mi tohle jednou nabídneš, jsem fakt rád, jenže... to bolí. Pořád. A já mám šílenej strach, že tě něčím... nějak... znovu odeženu. Nakonec jsem to stejně posral já, když jsem ti řekl, že končím," vzpomněl si hořce.

***

_"Ondro..." vydechl v poslední snaze se obhájit, jenže byl přerušen._

_"Ne. Igore, já vím, co k tobě cítím, ale už si nejsem tak jistej, jestli je to vzájemný. Pořád mi tvrdíš, že to nejde, protože... důvody? Nikdy jsi neřekl, proč by náš vztah neměl fungovat i normálně, proč ho musím pořád před někým tajit. Ono to tajnůstkářství fakt vypadá, jako bys jen experimentoval a dělal si nějakej soukromej výzkum, jestli s tebou chlapská prdel dělá něco jinýho než ženská. Koukni se, jak dopadlo to tvoje nikdo to nesmí vědět," naznačil prsty uvozovky, "tady. Michal mě nenávidí, pro jistotu na mě ani nepromluví, Dano se mnou taky mluví dost hnusně, tak předpokládám, že mě fakt mají jen za rozvraceče rodin. A Richard? Těžko říct, jestli vnímá, že to s tebou myslím vážně, nebo mu pořádně nedošlo, že spím se ženatým chlapem, ale záleží na tom? Dneska jsem tu naposledy, protože tohle věčný lhaní všem lidem okolo by nás přivedlo leda do ještě větších hoven. Nehodlám si znovu nechat rozbít hubu, končím. Měl jsi dost času si uvědomit, koho vlastně chceš. Miluju tě, ale... ale nezvládnu žít v kleci tvýho strachu. Promiň. Měj se."_

_S těmito slovy sklopil oči, otočil se a odešel. Prásknutí dveřmi jen doplňovalo tu zoufalost v hlase, v mysli i všude okolo. Nevěřil, že skutečně zvládne říct všechno, tím spíš ho děsilo, s jakým klidem ze sebe vysypal každou jednu hnusnou věc. Myslel si, že se spokojí s tajemstvím, jenže jeho city stále sílily, nedokázal je všechny zvládnout udržet pod zámkem, chtěl Igora celého. A když ho nemohl mít, nestál o to užírání se, o třas rukou a touhu ho prostě políbit i venku, která nikdy nebude naplněna. Nemohl dál bojovat, tak prostě zbaběle zdrhl._

***

"Byla to pravda... co jsi řekl," oponoval Igor, Ondrova slova se mu vpálila do paměti, pamatoval si každou slabiku. Zdálo se, že na tenhle moment vzpomínají zatraceně dobře oba. Oba se tím nyní užírali.

"Nechci myslet na to, co bylo. Když je to teď... už dobrý. Jen se od toho nějak nezvládám distancovat. Bojím se, nechci tě ztratit, znovu bych to nezvládl. Srazilo mě k zemi i to první... rozloučení. Kdybys... kdybys odešel i teď..." koutky jeho úst poklesly. Když přišel do obýváku, zdál se mu v dobré náladě.

Často ho ty Ondrovy změny mátly, v jednu vteřinu se choval tak, následující zase obrátil o sto osmdesát stupňů, občas to s ním bylo vážně k nevydržení. Jenže se nemohl zlobit, když si tak dobře uvědomoval, kolik se toho v něm pere. Vždycky u něj vnímal jisté sklony k citové labilitě, jeho nálady byly jako na houpačce, bojoval se svými stíny, démony, chcete-li, strachem, city, pocity a mnoha dalšími věcmi, kterým Igor nerozuměl. Tedy do doby, než si jich začal všímat víc, než si uvědomil, proč se to všechno děje, než je pocítil nejznatelněji.

***

_Pozoroval Ondru, kterak křepčí na jevišti, pokouší se Richardovi napovědět, co mu tentokrát dorazilo na party, jenže jejich přítel měl evidentně delší vedení, když po dobrých pětatřiceti minutách stále nezvládl uhádnout pravítko. Smál se naprosto upřímně a uvolněně, když Genzer konečně s vítězoslavným výkřikem reagoval na jeho souhlasnou reakci na otázku, zda se jedná o rýsovací pomůcku, načež konečně tipl správnou odpověď a poslední hra toho pozdního odpoledne skončila. Igor po těch letech společného přátelství věděl, kdy se Ondra opravdu upřímně baví, nebo se tak jen tváří. A tohle byla první možnost. Minimálně do doby, než odešli do zákulisí. Jediný pohled do těch očí a viděl. Viděl ten osten smutku, jaký šedomodré duhovky zachvátil._

_Večer v hospodě trávil Ondra jen nepřítomným pohledem do blba, cucal celou dobu jediné pivo, a i to za něj potom musel vypít Michal. Na hotelu se bez jediného slova protestu nechal obejmout, to už patřilo k tradici společného sdílení pokoje. Tušil, co se s jeho dlouholetým přítelem děje, jak se na něj dívá, s jakým výrazem se ho letmo dotýká mezi lidmi, s tím samým ho potom vroucně objímal, když osaměli. Potřeboval jen ujištění. Sám chtěl nějak pokročit, říct Ondrovi, že možná cítí totéž, jen si není dostatečně jistý... nějakou dobu si povídali vesměs o ničem, než sebral odvahu se konečně zeptat._

_"A můžu ti dát pusu?" pronesl na půl huby, netušil, zda si nedovolil příliš. Co na tom, že občas usínali v objetí, že potřebovali tělesnou blízkost druhého, kdykoliv se naskytla příležitost, že momentálně setrvávali v poloze více než důvěrné. Tohle bylo jiné, mnohem vážnější, troufalé. Překročili by tím pomyslné hranice._

_"Nejspíš jo," dostalo se mu odpovědi, doprovázené pokrčením ramen, které zřejmě mělo působit lhostejně, přesto si starší všiml, jak tělo jeho přítele ztuhlo, sotva znatelně se zachvělo._

_Igor se nenechal pobízet dvakrát, hleděl do druhých očí, hledal v nich ujištění. A našel ho. Přitiskl rty na druhé, cítil, jak se Ondra uvolnil, když odpověděl, když mu konečně dal najevo, co se před ním pokoušel skrýt. Důvod, proč pokaždé zesmutněl, nebo se pokoušel tvářit vztekle, odmítavě, kdykoliv se jejich oči setkaly, se objevil, projevil a skončil. Starší svým činem něco slíbil. Slíbil Ondrovi, že už nikdy nebude sám._

***

 _Ale já ho sám nechal,_ připomněl si. Rovnou si i v duchu vynadal, zamrzl v pohybu. Uvědomil si, že se na něj Ondra neurčitě dívá ze vzdálenosti větší jak půl metru.

"Igore," vydechl. Ten hlas bolel, každý nádech bolel, zabodával se do jmenovaného jako ostrý nůž, střep, cokoliv, co ho mohlo zranit. A že toho bylo. "Jestli nechceš..."

"Chci," vyhrkl okamžitě, "jen... mě to mrzí. Nechci říkat takový ty otřepaný fráze, jakože si tě nezasloužím, nebo tak něco, ale... ale vážně, Ondro, nemám na tohle právo. Nemám právo na tvoji lásku. Vůbec ne po tom, jak jsem s tebou mrskl někam do škarpy a nechal tě vyválet v bordelu." Vytáhl kudlu z vlastního srdce a zabodl ji do druhého. Připadal si v tu chvíli jako hajzl, jeho svědomí ho dohánělo, mlátilo po hlavě vším, co mu přišlo pod ruku, poznal to jen z těch očí, znovu zalitých slzami, které způsobil on.

"Mám odejít?" zeptal se mladší bez dechu, zalykal se v očekávání odpovědi, která měla zasadit smrtelnou ránu.

Jenže Igor mlčel. Výmluvně, odporně, hnusně, podle mlčel. Zamrzl pod náporem tlaku a zapomněl, jak se tvoří slova.

"Aha..." opustilo Ondrovy rty se zklamáním na nejvyšší možné, uchopitelné míře. "Tak jo, jen... tohle mě ničí ještě mnohem víc. To, že mě do tý tvý škarpy házíš znovu."

Zvedl se. Pochyboval, že ho nyní něco zastaví. Že si Igor rozmyslí svoje nevyřčené rozhodnutí. Hlodaly v něm myšlenky, jak se to mohlo všechno zase posrat tak rychle. Ještě před pár hodinami zdobili vánoční strom, poté spokojeně usínali po boku druhého. Probudil se, nechtěl vzbudit Igora, tak šel balit dárky. A najednou... prostě toho bylo už moc. Prudké postavení, mžitky před očima. Jako by se ocitl ve vakuu, nemohl dýchat. Zalapal po molekulách vzduchu, avšak do jeho plic se žádný nedostal. Podlomila se mu kolena, nohy vypověděly službu, jako i celý zbytek těla, viděl jen tmu, než víčka klesla. Cítil, jak se propadá do nekonečné temnoty, jak se řítí k zemi. "Igore..."

Jmenovaný se probral na poslední chvíli, trhl rukama a setinu před dopadem bezvládného těla na tvrdou podlahu jej chytil. Chvíli si chtěl rovnou vrazit facku. _Proč prostě nedržíš hubu?!_ ozvalo se i svědomí. _Ty fakt posereš úplně všechno. On tě miluje a ty jeho taky, tak co blbneš?!_

 _Jistě, blb, idiot, hajzl._ Napadala ho i horší slova, horší názvy, jimiž mohl sám sebe pojmenovat. Místo toho Ondru jen zvedl ze země, pomalu ho položil na pohovku a jal se odejít pro nějakou deku. V ložnici vzal jednu chlupatou, na dvou protějších stranách se jí houpaly bambule, _Ondra ji má rád,_ problesklo mu hlavou. Přehodil ji přes něj. Takhle vypadal, že naprosto klidně spí. Skoro vyjekl, když jeho nohu ovanul vánek a následně i záplava chlupů, ale to se jen probral Tony, kterého dvojice zřejmě vyrušila z poklidného spánku. Zakňučel, strčil do Igorovy ruky, nechal se pohladit, potom vyskočil na pohovku, rozvalil se vedle Ondry, místa tam naštěstí bylo dost i pro dva lidi, takže se tam pohodlně vešel, čenichem mu drbl do obličeje, složil hlavu na jeho hruď a v utěšujícím gestu jen tak ležel.

Igor si sedl na koberec. Bříšky prstů se dotkl Ondrova obličeje, přejel jimi od vlasů, přes spánek až ke strništi a uvědomoval si, jak bolestně moc toho chlapa miluje. Zároveň však i to, jak mu ubližuje, nenáviděl se za to, bál se, že jej jednou zničí úplně. I jeho se stín minulosti držel jako klíště, prožíral se jím, zakořenil někde hluboko a fackoval ho výčitkami, které mu nedovolovaly si Ondru jen majetnicky přivlastnit. Nic jim nestálo v cestě, tentokrát to bylo jiné, žádné povinnosti, nemusel nic tajit, jen ten strach... strach, že se zase nedokáže zachovat jako chlap, že ho dál bude nutit jejich vztah zapírat, čímž mu ublíží mnohem víc než odmítnutím. Jenže nedokázal říct sbohem. Připadal si zahnaný do kouta.

"Řekni, že to není pravda," ozval se zesláblý hlas. Podíval se do modrošedých očí, leskly se, i v šeru pokoje ty slzy v nich jasně viděl. "Řekni, že nechceš, abych odešel..."

"Nechci," odpověděl jednoduše. Poté se rozhodl, že se nějak pokusí vše vysvětlit, ač si nepřipravil žádný proslov. Udělal to, co uměl, improvizoval. "Ondro, miluju tě, to nemůžu popírat, nedokázal bych to." Stiskl ve své dlani Ondrovu. "Jen mám strach. Strach, že tě zničím, protože ti nedám, co chceš. Přeju si, abychom jednou mohli žít normálně, dát ti pusu na veřejnosti, v klidu říct, co pro mě znamenáš, aniž bych se musel bát průseru, ale... co když to nedokážu? Ty jsi tenhle život chtěl už tehdy, jenže já ti ho nezvládl dát. Nedokázal bych tě držet ve vztahu, co tě ničí, nemůžu se koukat na to, že nejsi šťastnej. To je to... čeho se bojím."

"Nebudu šťastnej bez tebe," opravil jej mladší, zatímco volnou rukou drbal psa v kožichu. Uklidňoval, trochu mu rozjasnil bolestí a smutkem zakalenou mysl. "Igi, potřebuju tě. Víš, jaký to bylo? Bez tebe mi všechno kolem připadalo hnusný... lidi byli protivný a vypočítavý bestie. Muzika divně řvala, místo aby byla parádně nahlas, svět byl k nepřežití... složitej. Já bez tebe... nemůžu bejt. Nezvládl bych to... nevím, jak jsem přežil ty tři roky. Utápěl jsem to v chlastu, přetvářce, bylo mi hrozně... jako bych ani... nežil..." nechal větu vyznít do ztracena, energii k pokračování v sobě nenalezl. Hlas se mu lámal s každým dalším slovem, které nechal hlasivky uplácat dohromady z náhodných písmen, začínal vidět mírně rozmazaně, jak se s mluvou lámala i jeho psychika a odhalovala tak na první pohled neviditelné, ale velmi zranitelné nitro zničeného muže. Dohromady jej uměl poskládat jen Igor.

Pokusil se o nápravu i teď, Ondra se zvedl, ač ho tento jednoduchý pohyb zjevně připravoval i o poslední zbytky energie, Tony vycítil změnu atmosféry a naznal, že jeho práce tady už nebude potřeba, odběhl zase spát. Igor se oproti tomu vyškrábal nahoru, přisunul se blíž, s nejvyšší opatrností položil dlaně na Ondrovy boky, nejprve je přejel sotva znatelně bříšky prstů, poté lehounce stiskl, načež je uchopil v konejšivém gestu utěšování, nechal Ondru opřít o vlastní hruď a objal jej pevněji. Vycítil z okolního houstnoucího vzduchu, jak zoufale se mladší chytá nějaké záchrany, která mohla přijít jen v podobě Igora. Stal se jeho majákem v rozbouřeném oceánu, a selhal. Vyhasl v okamžiku, kdy se Ondra pohyboval mezi ostrými útesy, nechal jej nabourat a rozervat o ostré hrany skály. Plameny zažehl až v okamžení, kdy se loď potopila někam do hlubin, nemohl ji najít, nemohl ji vytáhnout, poprvé si připadal vážně připevněný k zemi bez možnosti skočit tam, mezi ty životu nebezpečné útesy, bez možnosti záchrany.

Nikdy si nepřestal vyčítat svoji zbabělost. Ač se loď vyhoupla na hladinu v okamžení, kdy stál na břehu moře v domnění, že ji opravdu navždy ztratil, nesla na sobě znatelné stopy nehody. Byla děravá, podivně rozlámaná, i když tyto rány neukazovala na první pohled. Obyčejný námořník by si jich nevšiml, odrážely se pouze v záři majáku.

Igor je viděl až bolestně dobře. Ondrova duše, rozervaná na kusy skalisky odmítnutí a nejistoty, a on netušil, zda ještě vlastní materiál na opravu. Doufal, že se nějaký objeví, jakmile jej sevře ve své náruči, ale jistotu postrádal. Nevěděl, co víc dělat, tak jen seděl v jeho bezprostřední blízkosti, objímal ho a nedělal nic.

"Nepouštěj mě," dolehla k jeho uším sotva slyšitelná prosba. Jeho dlaně sevřely druhé, překřížily je na břiše mladšího, přitiskly si je ještě víc k sobě, záda se natiskla na hruď staršího.

"Nepustím," pronesl stejně tiše, když se Ondrovo ucho ocitlo jen centimetr od jeho rtů, jak si položil hlavu na jeho rameno, obličejem se otřel o jeho krk a uvelebil se, jako by ležel na polštáři. Igor se opřel o opěrku do jakéhosi polosedu, nabízejíc tak oběma ještě větší pohodlí. "Už nikdy." V náhlém popudu učinit něco víc umístil letmý polibek do kaštanových vlasů, pohladil palci hřbety druhých dlaní a stiskl je pevněji.

Ondra se zavrtěl, trochu se nadzdvihl, natočil hlavu na stranu ve snaze dostat se do lepší pozice, jednu dlaň odtáhl a zvedl ji nahoru, vsunul ji za krk staršího a s lehkostí motýla políbil druhé rty svými. Nechtěl mluvit, pokud možno ani přemýšlet, potřeboval cítit, vnímat, každá buňka jeho těla toužila po silnějším ujištění, těsnějším tělesném kontaktu, jednoduše po Igorovi. Jako už mnohokrát předtím. Polibek prohloubil, jakmile Igor pootevřel ústa a odpověděl, stále jemně se o sebe otírali rty, nikam nepospíchali, užívali si pomalé tempo, jež oběma sloužilo jako ten nejsilnější důkaz náklonnosti. Vnímali city, nezměrnou lásku, jednoduše sami sebe, to, jak zoufale se potřebují.

Aniž by se odtáhl, otočil se tak, aby byl ke druhému muži čelem, nyní klečel před ním, i druhou rukou si jej přidržoval, svíral s ní jeho paži možná trochu křečovitě, leč Igor seznal, že se pomalu uvolňuje. Slabě se usmál. Nechal ho pokračovat, odkýval by mu úplně všechno, aby se cítil lépe.

"Igi..." vydechl do druhých rtů, odtáhl se a hleděl do čokoládově hnědých očí, ty modrošedé přetékaly emocemi. "Ten den, kdy jsem se pohádal s Michalem... neprosil jsem o pomoc. Chápu, že ses bál, aby se něco neprovalilo, ale i tak... ses mezi nás postavil. Řekl bych, že tenhle okamžik mi ukázal, co si myslíš o našem vztahu. To, jak ses zachoval, aniž bys nad tím přemejšlel nějak dlouho, aniž bych to po tobě chtěl. Vím, že kdyby na tom záleželo, budeš na mojí straně. Takže... to nechám na tobě. Dám ti času, kolik budeš potřebovat. Jsem tu s tebou, nepotřebuju hned něco řvát do světa, o to mi asi ani až tak nešlo, jen mě sralo, že se schováváme i sami před sebou."

Další obrat. Igorovi se tento noční rozhovor zdál až moc rozházeným, začínal se ztrácet ve vlastních myšlenkách. Byl příliš unavený na složité rozjímání o životě a mezilidských vztazích, vždy patřil k jednodušším lidem, rozplétání bláznivě složitých situací mu jednoduše nešlo. Snažil se. Možná příliš dlouho, poněvadž Ondra přešel od náznaků k přímému vyjadřování.

"Neodejdu, Igore," konstatoval, "protože ty nechceš, abych odešel."

"Omlouvám se," zamumlal starší, zmocňovala se ho deprese, všechno se doslova sralo.

"Ne," zavrtěl mladší hlavou, "je to... složitý. Nemusíš se omlouvat, oba jsme pár věcí podělali a oba pravděpodobně pochybujeme, ale nemá to smysl. Musíme se prostě dostat přes minulost. Takhle, když se pořád budeme užírat, se nikam nedostaneme, leda se znovu pohádáme a řekl bych, že na to už ani jeden z nás nemá. Pojď sem," natáhl k němu ruku, postavil se, s úlevou naznal, že jej nohy udrží. Igor nabízenou dlaň přijal, nechal v ní sevřít svoji vlastní a rovněž se zvedl. Ondra ho dotáhl až k proskleným dveřím na terasu. Nechal ho tam stát, poodstoupil, zhasnul lampu, vrátil se k němu a zezadu jej objal. Zaznamenal, kterak se tělo před ním zachvělo. Hlavu složil na levé rameno, hleděl skrz sklo ven, kde světlo pouliční lampy ozařovalo padající sněhové vločky. "Je to krásný, že?" nadhodil. Odpověď přišla v podobě přikývnutí. Volnou dlaní jemně přejel po boku staršího, spojil ji s druhou na jeho břiše a promluvil znovu: "Co kdybychom to pojali trochu... symbolicky?"

"Jak to myslíš?" nechápal.

"No... představ si, že ten bordel, kterým jsme si prošli... je tam venku. Pod tím sněhem. Koukej, jak na něj padá další, jak to špatný mizí v tý nádherný bílý záplavě. A taky to, že ten čistej sníh už nikdy neroztaje," vysvětlil, "dává nám možnost začít znovu. Můžeš si ho prostě jen užít, běhat mezi vločkama, plácat z nich koule, zkoušet, jestli jich schytáš víc než já, a neřešit, co bylo. Nebo můžeš vzít lopatu, odházet ho a hrabat se v minulosti, která tě bude pomalu likvidovat. Co si vybereš?"

"V tom případě..." zamyslel se Igor naoko, v mysli se mu totiž zrodil naprosto geniální plán.

Plán, který se Ondrovi možná zpočátku líbit nebude, ani on sám jej nepovažoval zrovna za rozumný, jenže když už tak postával u okna a viděl ty závěje, neodolal. Vymanil se ze sevření rukou, odběhl do ložnice, v mžiku se nasoukal do tepláků, popadl druhé, značně pomačkané, v obýváku je po mladším jen hodil a s výmluvným výrazem malého dítěte se stavil v chodbě pro bundy a boty. Ondra pochopil, oč se jedná, nápad ho nadchl, oblékl se, otevřel a vyrazil vstříc mrazivému vzduchu jako první. Zima jej udeřila do obličeje vlastně okamžitě, ale nestěžoval si. Potřeboval rozptýlení, které se nabízelo, které nabízel Igor. Chtěl se otočit a podívat se, kde vězí, když mu na zátylku přistála první sněhová koule.

"Debile," prskl, na tváři se mu pozvolna rýsoval pobavený úšklebek. Ve stínu noci jako dva pitomci, kteří si koledují o pořádnou rýmu.

Sehnul se, ve zkřehlých rukou zmastil něco jako kouli, spíš teda polohranatý objekt. Lampa poskytovala celkem dobré osvětlení, ačkoliv svítila zpoza rohu, takže na kus zahrady neviděl. Odhadl nejlepší moment a hodil. Sníh našel svůj cíl naprosto přesně a Ondra se při zásahu už úplně upřímně rozesmál. Vždyť... proč by se měl utápět v něčem, co nyní napravit nemůže. Místo toho si raději vychutnával, že dokáže stále blbnout jako malý kluk, že po sobě s Igorem vážně hází sněhové koule a oba se u toho smějí jako potřeštění blbci, přestože je ještě tma a brzké ráno. Nejbližší sousedé však bydleli několik desítek metrů daleko, proto považoval za nepravděpodobné někoho vzbudit.

Nakonec se jen tak strkali, padali do závějí, sníh jim zalézal pod oblečení, byli úplně mokří, ale šťastní. Vyblbnutí se po sobě váleli uprostřed... možná to byl ten půlmetrový keř, jenž v záplavě zimní nadílky zmizel už začátkem prosince, možná to byla jen větší hromada sněhu. Nevěděli, jen leželi vedle sebe jako dva sněhuláci. Ondra se usmíval jako měsíček na hnoji. Otočil se, vyhoupl se na čtyři a v letmé oranžové záři se zahleděl do hnědých očí. Takhle mu opravdu připadaly jako tmavá čokoláda, byly nádherné. Opětovaly mu pohled se zvláštním zápalem, než je Igor přivřel, zvedl hlavu a smazal poslední centimetry mezi nimi, nechal svými rty vyhledat druhé, přitiskl se na ně, políbil je, byly studené jako ty jeho, přesto příjemně měkké, poddajné, jednoduše dokonalé.

Ondra odpověděl, polibek opětoval, jednou rukou prohrábl prošedivělé vlasy, sníh mu utkvěl na prstech. Býval by kontakt rtů ještě prohloubil, avšak najednou si uvědomoval, jak mrzne.

Zvedl se, vytáhl na nohy i Igora, tentokrát však v mnohem lepší náladě, na jeho rty se však přilepil hned vzápětí, skrz polibky se nějakým zázrakem dostali otevřenými dveřmi zase do domu. Igor, oči přivřené, zakopl o práh, nešikovně sebou trhl, zavrávoral a oba se poroučeli k zemi. Vysmátí se odtáhli, hleděli na záplavu bílého sněhu v obýváku, úlevný výdech přišel až v okamžiku, kdy zkontrolovali, že se studené vlhko nedostalo na koberec ani do žádného ze zvířecích pelíšků.

"Chceš dobalit ty dárky, nebo bys měl náladu na něco jinýho...?" nadhodil Igor otázku, když se sbíral ze země, zavíral dveře a jal se ze sebe shazovat ledovou vodou nacucané oblečení. Sníh roztál, síla rozdováděného okamžiku pominula a jeho promrzlé tělo zachvátil třas.

"Myslíš něco na zahřátí?" pozvedl Ondra jedno obočí v otázce, svoje svršky rozložil na židle v kuchyni, zanadával na absenci radiátoru, ale podlaha díky vyhřívání alespoň příjemně prokrvovala chodidla. "Prvně bych to rád dodělal, z postele se vyhrabu tak v deset, sotva se zvládne oběd a procházka s Tonym, odpoledne už nestihnu zabalit nic, abychom mohli co nejdřív vyrazit obdarovávat příbuzenstvo. Klukům to necháme tady, protože ještě návštěvy u nich nemáme šanci stihnout. Vrátíme se, když budu fakt optimista, tak v pět, což už je nejvyšší čas jen ležet u televize a koukat na pohádky."

"To je fakt," souhlasil Igor, "v pět, když to půjde rychle, ale nepočítal bych s tím. A co se týče těch pohádek, náhodou jsem zavadil pohledem o reklamu."

"Opovaž se smát," zvedl Ondra varovně prst a z pohovky sebral dvě mikiny, jelikož přítomnost toho druhého pouze ve spodním prádle působila až moc lákavě.

"To by mě ve snu nenapadlo," poznamenal starší, dával si záležet na precizním vypracování každé slabiky a obrovské dávce pobavené ironie. "Mimochodem, tyhle vlasy ti sluší víc," dodal, podrbal jej v kaštanové kštici, mikinu si oblékl a odebral se do kuchyně připravit alespoň čaj.

"Jako Malfoy bych se ti nelíbil?" houkl přes rameno, když pustil hudbu a hledal pod pohovkou zapadlou izolepu. _Jak se tam dostala?_ ptal se sám sebe, předtím ji odkopl úplně na druhou stranu. Takže jediné vysvětlení... "Ty vole, au!" vykřikl, když mu na noze nejprve přistálo něco kovového, načež se do místa těsně vedle dopadu zakously cizí ostré zuby. "Nejseš třeba blbej?" poznamenal směrem k černému klubíčku chlupů se zelenýma očima, červeným obojkem, zuby a drápy. Vzal kocoura do dlaní, pohladil ho mezi ušima, nemohl se na něj zlobit dlouho, kočičí kukadla, jeden jediný pohled do té roztomilosti a vše je odpuštěno.

"Ukousl ti nohu?" napadlo Igora, jakmile položil dva hrnky s čajem na konferenční stolek.

"Skoro i jo," odpověděl kousavě Ondra, avšak Igor poznal, že se nad situací baví, "jednou z něj bude takovej lovec, že před ním zdrhne i Richard. Ale já ne, já-"

"-se nechám klidně i sežrat, protože ty jeho kukadla za to prostě stojí," parodoval Igor zbytek věty. Pro kotouč izolepy nakonec vlezl sám, stejně jako donesl i balící papír a zbylé krabice, Ondra mezitím odkutálel baňku, kterou si kocour ukořistil předchozí večer, a poslal ho hrát si bokem. "Co jsi jim vlastně koupil?"

"Takový ty obvyklý kraviny. Svíčky, dárkový sady a tak. Co mi doporučila prodavačka, já jsem na vybírání dárků blbej. Ani jsem nevěděl, co sehnat pro tebe," přiznal, "já dárky radši dostávám. Nemusím nic shánět, nic vymejšlet. Co chceš každej rok kupovat originálního, aby to někoho neurazilo, nebo z toho měl aspoň radost? Bych jim nejradši dal peníze, ať si koupí, co chtějí, jenže to by zase obkecali s tím, že nemám žádnou fantazii. Nemám, na tohle fakt ne. A když se zeptám, co by si teda přáli, tak mi řeknou, že se nechají překvapit. To je rada nad zlato, fakt. Překvapení, tady máš jablko. Nic víc dohromady nedám." _Jo, Ondra je zpátky,_ problesklo Igorovi hlavou, když se zaposlouchal do těch jeho obvyklých stížností bez špetky vážnosti. Občas se něco podělalo, potřeboval vždycky nahodit, pobyt venku mu zřejmě dobil baterky.

"Jsem rád, že je tu opět tvoje normální já," řekl jen tak mimochodem.

"Jsou Vánoce. Sice nenávidím tohle vybírání dárků, ale nějaký ty vánoční zázraky si líbit nechám."

"Zázraky?" podivil se.

"Jo. Myslím tím, že o Vánocích je ten pravej čas na novej začátek. Víš jak, zapomenout na bordel, začít žít podle našich představ. Miluju tě, nechci si to pořád něčím kazit."

"Taky tě miluju," odpověděl Igor, navzdory plánům sevřel v dlaních obličej druhého muže, přivřel oči a políbil jej. Měl pravdu, jeden vánoční zázrak si bezesporu oba zasloužili. "A pro mě jsi nic shánět nemusel. Asi by mi i stačilo, kdyby sis na čelo nalepil mašli."

***

"Konečně," vydechl Ondra, ani se neotravoval se sundáváním kabátu, jen skopl boty a rovnou se obličejem dolů poroučel na pohovku. "Návštěvy u příbuzných mě jednou zničí. Šílený. Hlavně tetičky ze třetího kolene, který vidím fakt jen o Vánocích. Díky bohům za to, jedna další návštěva za jeden rok a ukousal bych se tam nudou."

"Tak to tak neprožívej," protočil Igor očima, svoji bundu pověsil na věšák, přesunul se k pohovce a donutil svého partnera zůstat rovněž pouze s mikinou. Tony se kupodivu výjimečně oklepal od sněhu venku, nikoliv až na koberci, unaveně se rozložil ve svém pelechu a v tu ránu usnul.

"Se ti řekne, ty žádnou šílenou tetku nemáš," zamumlal Ondra spíš k pohovce, oči zavřené a ruce i nohy pohozené ledabyle a neuspořádaně v náhodné náletové pozici.

"Ne, ale ta tvoje nám dala večeři, takže před tím, než tu bude všude lítat rozervanej baličák, nezůstaneme o hladu. A taky cukroví, tudíž, pokud ho nesežereš, zítra nebudeme muset kluky hostit rohlíkem. Zvedej se, za chvíli začíná večerní zábava, já bych to moc nerad prošvihl a taky se musím někam vejít."

"Si sedni na zem," oponoval mladší, leč nakonec se tak nějak vyškrábal nahoru a uvelebil se tak, aby vedle zbylo místo.

Když před ním ještě přistál talíř s večeří, dokonce se i o kousek posunul. Igor pustil televizi zrovna včas. Napůl se věnoval jídlu, téměř se při jednom z výtlemů zadusil kostí, ale nakonec se ta hodinka a půl docela vyvedla. Prázdné talíře ležely na stolku bokem, Ondra vedle vyhodil nohy, Igor složil hlavu na jeho stehna, nechal se vískat ve vlasech i peskovat, kdykoliv se u něj objevil náznak smíchu. Atmosféra byla uvolněná, příjemná, zkrátka štědrovečerní, vše vypadalo přesně tak skvěle, jak si vysnili. První společné Vánoce, společný Štědrý večer. A taky rozbalování dárků, které zatím v poklidu ležely pod větvemi ozdobené jedle.

Ondra se do papíru pustil snad s větší vervou než Tony, pro něhož samozřejmě taky něco koupili. Cáry papíru se brzy povalovaly všude.

"Zmijozelská šála?" pozvedl jedno obočí mladší, když se konečně dostal do balíčku se svým jménem. "A pak mi budeš tvrdit, že ti Malfoy není dost dobrej, co?" rýpnul si. "Musím ocenit tvoji originalitu a super nápad, je to skvělý," rozesmál se a svého přítele láskyplně, možná i trochu dojatě objal. "A pokud jde o to, co jsi říkal ráno, povedlo se mi vyhrabat ještě docela použitelnej zbytek, takže kdybys byl tak laskav a na chvíli vypadl..." nedopověděl, jen posunkem ukázal směrem ke dveřím do ložnice.

Když osaměl, vylovil z kapsy džínů delší kus stříbrné stuhy. Přemýšlel, zda je jeho nápad skutečně tak dobrý, jakým ho shledával, ale představa, jak se Igor bude tvářit, ho udolala. Volně ji uvázal kolem vlastního krku, dal si záležet zejména na mašli, volné konce trochu zkrátil a zvlnil pomocí hrany nůžek. Tričko nechal ležet přes opěradlo pohovky, boty a ponožky letěly stejným směrem. Prvně nechtěl nic ani trochu usnadňovat, ale začínal si připadat mírně nedočkavý jen při představě. Zvedl se ze země, zhluboka se nadechl, vydechl a vykročil stejným směrem, kam předtím poslal Igora.

Ten postával zády k oknu, evidentně nechtěl nic pokazit. Ondra se opřel o stěnu, překřížil nohy a ruce svěsil volně podél těla.

"Igi," upozornil na sebe polohlasem. Jmenovaný se otočil, dech se mu viditelně zadrhl v hrdle. Sice to byl jeho nápad, jenže vidět to... trhl sebou, vlna vzrušení se jím prohnala s ničivou razancí, rozpohyboval se, stiskl v dlaních boky druhého, když se dostatečně přiblížil, přitiskl se na nahý hrudník a políbil ty naprosto dokonalé, překvapením pootevřené rty. Pravicí zmapoval bok nahoru, přejel přes rameno až k volnému konci stuhy a prostým zatažením ji rozvázal. Spadla někam dolů, ale toho už si ani jeden nevšímal. Věnovali se jen sami sobě, Igor dostal dar, který si přál nejvíc, dostal Ondru, jeho tělo, příslib, že minulost už jim nikdy neublíží, však především tu nekonečnou lásku, vzájemnou a tak silnou, žádná komplikace, odloučení, problémy, nic zlého ji nedokázalo rozbít. Čtyřiadvacátý prosinec možná nezačal úplně dobře, spíš teda přesně naopak, ale o to lépe, dokonaleji končil.


End file.
